<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hindsight is 20/20 by not_a_spy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608267">Hindsight is 20/20</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_a_spy/pseuds/not_a_spy'>not_a_spy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drugging, Mental Breakdown, Murder, Probably ooc, Torture, blood mention, obi-wan gets tortured</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_a_spy/pseuds/not_a_spy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan is captured by an unknown group, is tortured and drugged, and he does something he regrets immensely.<br/>Edit- I meant for this to be a one-shot but now I've thought of more. oop.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>He messed up. Oh force he messed up so badly. There’s no going back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It had seemed normal at first, a quick and easy mission. (It <em>never</em> is.) Investigate a distress signal coming from a small and very foggy moon. They just said they were lost in the fog and needed help finding their way back to their ship. (What a stupid story, what idiot would fall for that? Oh, <em>right</em>.) It was completely understandable, you couldn’t even see your own feet in front of yourself there. Why they specifically needed a Jedi to escort them? He didn’t understand, but he was certainly willing to help. (Big mistake. Big big <em>big</em> mistake.) It’d make a good break from the war, he thought. (There is no “break” for a Jedi. As if he could even be <em>called</em> a Jedi anymore.)</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Somehow he was separated from Anakin in the fog. He had lost his bearings or something, but they were separated and that’s why he was here now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He heard Anakin shout, sounded like he wasn’t even that far away, but before he could get to him he was grabbed by several hands from the fog and everything went black. (Should’ve known it was <em>obviously</em> a setup.)</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When he woke up, he was chained up to a wall and his head was killing him. They must’ve struck him with something pretty hard. It still hasn’t stopped hurting. (It probably doesn’t hurt as much as what <em>he </em>did to <em>them</em>.)</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The next few weeks were torture. (Literally, that’s all they did. Torture.) Day in and day out, they’d inject him with things that made his heart race and then ask him questions. It was as if they were conducting some sort of twisted medical testing. (Not like they’d be able to publish anything they’d find. This was breaking at least half of the laws regarding tests like these.) Then they started getting bolder with their torture. Electrocution, record the results, inject and repeat. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His arms were bruised, his whole body ached constantly, and worst of all whatever they were pumping into him was messing with his connection to the force. He couldn’t focus to get a signal on anything outside their base. (Not as if there was much around to focus on.)</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So, to occupy his time, he scanned every inch of his prison. They didn’t seem to have a steady schedule on guards, each worker’s schedule seemed entirely randomized. But, he could at least create a mental map of the place. Every door, every window, every vent, even counting single bolts between shocks. (That’s one smart thing he’s done, at least.)</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Today had been the worst day yet. (Has it really only been a day?)</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They came into his chamber the same as always, but this time they brought with them something in a container. They went through their tests, injecting him as usual, and at the end, they brought the container up to him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They opened it by twisting the lid off, a little vapor blew out as they were opening it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He can still feel how his stomach had dropped when he saw what they pulled out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A lightsaber. Anakin’s lightsaber, with blood splattered on it ruining its perfect sheen. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Normally he’d be sure he’d just lost it somehow. He certainly did that a lot.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But that blood. It was clear what had happened. The shout, the shout back in the fog, it was his padawan’s last. Anakin Skywalker was dead.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He felt his heart racing faster and faster, to speeds he didn’t even think were possible. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He reached into the Force to try and find him but the damn injection they gave him made it impossible. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He tried and tried to focus but his mind was as foggy as the moon they had been captured on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His heart pounded in his ears as he plunged his mind deeper and deeper into the force in desperation. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nothing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His blood began to boil. These people-- these <strong>monsters </strong>killed <strong>his </strong><strong>padawan</strong>-- <strong>his friend</strong>-- <em><strong>his </strong></em><strong><em>brother</em></strong> was <strong><em>dead</em></strong> and <strong>the murderer was right in front of him</strong><em><strong>.</strong></em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Every lesson from the temple told him he shouldn’t have done it. They were unarmed. (<em><strong>Not true, they have a lightsaber.</strong></em> It wasn’t on, they were unarmed!)</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He used the force to pull the chains from the wall and they fled. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He hunted them down and killed--- <em><strong>slaughtered</strong></em> them with the very lightsaber they <em><strong>stole </strong></em>from his brother’s corpse. He destroyed as much of their work as he could and killed anyone he came across, he couldn’t distinguish between the captors and prisoners because of the damn fog swimming in his brain. He almost got himself killed a few times because of it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And here he was. Sitting in the corner. Covered in blood. Crying.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>He had to get out of here.</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I was gonna do a different character's POV here but I decided nah lets still hang out with Obi boi<br/>I forgot to mention before, () means it’s going to be Obi Wan’s thoughts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ship door hissed closed.</p><p>Obi-Wan stood in the empty ship common area, blood still dripping from his wounds. The room spun a little and he shook his head. (Should treat these wounds.) He nodded, walking toward the area that should be the crew’s quarters. Hopefully, no one was in there. He looked inside, there were three beds with a closet in the back and a small looking room off to the side. He walks into the room and pulls open a cupboard. </p><p>There were a few wrap bandages, a bottle of wound cleaning solution, and what looks like a small bottle of allergy medicine. (Not much to work with, but it’ll do.)</p><p>He pulled out the wrap bandages and solution, knocking the allergy medicine out onto the floor and into a puddle of his blood in the process. He ripped off his clothes and tossed them in the trash. (No saving them, too stained.) He glanced down at his chest and cringed as the world spun yet again. Too fast. He waited as the dripping of his blood gave him something to focus on to keep himself steady. He looked down slowly this time and took in what all had happened. </p><p>His chest was slashed all over, and some were deeper than he would’ve thought. He sighed and began cleaning and wrapping. By the time he was finished, his entire chest was wrapped up. He slowly made his way out into the crew’s quarters again and over to the closet. He didn’t like the idea of wearing their clothes, but he needed to wear something so he’d stop looking at his bandages. (Reminders of failure, Can’t be thinking like that...) He dragged the door open and dug through the clothes. White, white, white--</p><p>A dark red, almost black, cloak. (That ought to do, it’ll hide bloodstains well.)</p><p>He pulled it on slowly and walked to the cockpit. He put in random coordinates, hoping it wasn’t somewhere populated, and set the ship to autopilot. (It’s sad the ship won’t allow for a course into a star.)</p><p>He crawled back into the common area and passed out on the couch as the ship took off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan’s eyes shot open as jolts of pain coursed through his body, his limbs convulsing from electricity but unable to move because of restraints--</p><p>He was back in the facility. (That’s not possible! Not possible! We escaped!)</p><p>There was no doubt, the whole room blinding white and the disgusting smell of medical supplies lingering in his nose-- He was back in the facility.</p><p>...Except, this time he wasn’t alone. Across from him, standing unchained, was Anakin. Alive.  </p><p>He tugged on his chains, pushing his entire weight trying to get to him, ignoring the growing pain in his chest and the fact that he couldn’t breathe. He needed to get out of these chains!</p><p>Anakin seemed to sense his growing panic because he snapped out of his horrified trance and rushed over to him. He began to speak, but Obi-Wan couldn’t make anything out over the ringing in his ears. </p><p>Suddenly, the whole room went dark around them. Anakin didn’t seem to notice, but Obi-Wan sure did. His heart rate went through the roof, but he stopped struggling so that Anakin could unlock the chains on him. </p><p>The two froze when they heard footsteps behind him.</p><p>Anakin stood up and turned around to face the footsteps--</p><p>His breath caught in his throat when he saw the figure...</p><p>...It was Obi-Wan? He was dressed in a red robe, looking extremely worse for wear. </p><p>Anakin turned to look at who he was helping with the chains, but they were completely gone.</p><p>When he turned back to the robed Obi-Wan-- </p><p>He felt the searing pain of a lightsaber piercing through his chest.</p><p>He looked at Obi-Wan, who’s eyes shone a frightening gold that filled his field of view until it was all he could see.</p><p>Anakin jolted awake in his bed and held his chest. He was getting sick of all these nightmares. He got up and headed to the closet to get dressed. If he was up, he might as well continue his search for Obi-Wan. It had been about a month after all, so any progress he could get would be amazing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I caught the inspiration bug I guess. This one's a bit short compared to the others, lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin sat at the edge of his seat staring into the blinding blue light of his ship console. The scan for Obi-Wan was taking longer than usual. He had run the exact same scan almost a thousand times now. During the ambush he had managed to snag a piece of machinery from one of the attackers, and so he set up a search that would find any sightings matching its make on the Holonet. However, it seemed this was a very unique piece of work, so it wasn’t getting any matches yet.</p><p>His holocom beeped, a new message received. He glanced at it to see if it was from Obi-Wan. </p><p>Nope. Chancellor Palpatine. He had sent over thirty messages that day. Master Yoda had left a few, and some of the other Council members left one or two each. All of them read, but not replied to. Even messages from Padmé were left on read if they weren’t about updates on the search.</p><p>Anakin didn’t want to hear about anything that wasn’t finding Obi-Wan. He felt- no, he knew it was his fault that he had been taken. If he hadn’t lost his lightsaber he could’ve saved him! They could’ve left the foggy moon together and avoided all this trouble, and just get back to work. But no, he had to go and get distracted by something he thought he saw in the fog, and then lose his lightsaber in the ambush. Typical dumb move--</p><p>A loud beeping from the console startled him out of his thoughts.</p><p>His eyes widened as he caught sight of the words on the screen.</p><p>“(1) Match Found, View Coordinates? &gt;(yes) , (no)”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I finished all my other work much earlier than I expected today so here's a chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin rushed over to the door to the ship as soon as he finished landing. He stood impatiently tapping his foot as the door opened much too slowly. As it opened, smoke filtered through the widening gap into the ship, causing him to cough. <br/>The door finished opening with an audible click, and he could finally see what was outside. His brow furrowed as he took in the scene in front of him. Downwind there was what looked like a complex of some sort, with a lot of smoke flowing from it. The building looked fine from where he was standing. However, with each step, he could see more and more damage.</p>
<p>The door was stuck open, jammed by what looked like a body-- or, what’s left of it. He peeked through the gap and his heart sank.</p>
<p>No part of the room was empty, where there wasn’t lightsaber burns and blaster fire burns, there were blood and corpses and broken machinery. A fight certainly occurred here... did these people attack Obi-Wan?</p>
<p>Anakin pushed past the body and was hit full force by a disturbing feeling he hadn’t felt in a long time. The energy in the room felt... like what remained of the Tusken Raider camp he destroyed back on Tatooine.</p>
<p>He took a deep breath and checked himself. It wasn’t coming from him this time, at least, but that meant...</p>
<p>...What the hell happened here? What the hell happened to Obi-Wan?! There’s no way...</p>
<p>Anakin began frantically running through the carnage searching for his master, or even the smallest sign of where he had gone, anything to get him out of this horrible building and help him.</p>
<p>He reached a shipyard at the very back of the facility. He looked around and noticed a trail of fresh blood leading to a ship on the farthest end of the yard. It was weak, horribly weak, but he could sense Obi-Wan inside the ship! As he approached, the ship’s engines whirred to life and it began to take off. He sprinted as fast as he could, but the ship left before he could reach it.</p>
<p>He was too late.</p>
<p>He kicked a rock on the ground in frustration, a spike of pain shooting up his leg as he did so. </p>
<p>...Wait! It’s not too late! Anakin rushed back to his ship and started the engines. He had to catch up! </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ok, I gotta be honest with you. I have no idea what's gonna happen here. I'm making this shit up as I go. This story started pretty much as a "get me writing so I can write my Jar Jar story". All I know is I want more dark Obi-Wan lmao.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>